


dream of change

by sleepomaniac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Intersex, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Other, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepomaniac/pseuds/sleepomaniac
Summary: basically severus snape had the worst luck throughout the series when he did the most work I want to change that so this change is severus life where he get some good shit happen to him. Also Severus get some.





	1. phase of change prologue

Severus was tired as boarded the Hogwarts train he was absolutely miserable, not only was this year the most miserable from the past years. He would alone with his father when he got home his mother died the winter that just passed and he didn't have any better options of where to go with out consequences. Lilly won’t even look at him, everyone hated or made fun of him and those bloody marauders tried to kill him. They were constantly on his case since first year for reasons as simple as where he is from and the house he was sorted and wanted to be in. Which seemed stupid now since hIs own house either thought he was something on the bottom of their shoe for his blood status or wanted to use him to further their own goals, especially with the cusp of war that is about to happen. Closing his eyes Severus leaned his head attempting to get some undisturbed rest after avoiding the marauders, wandering what he going to do to survive. It seemed that was his whole life trying to survive in the worst scenarios one could face.  
All to soon when the train reached the station Severus quickly got luggage and got off the train as he was looking around thinking about how he was going to get home. “ Well hello Severus.” turning around he saw Lucius Malfoy “ Hello Lucius what are you doing here.” “ I came to see Narcissa but never mind that Severus. I would like to discuss your talents I know who could be very interested in your talents. How would like to visit me sometime in my manor?

Lucius was someone whom he used to considered as a friend when he first met him. He went out of his way to to be kind and look out Severus but as time went on he his action become more self-interested and about obtaining more power. He started being more cunning , cold and started to emulating his father Abraxas whom he used to loath. He even got engaged to Narcissa Black whom he had no interest in.

As he listened Lucius give sales pitch he knew what he was talking about after it was the same with Mulciber, Avery and the rest of them they only took interest in them because of their cause knowing its was all about he who must not be named honestly if felt like he was trapped and their no other choices for him he didn’t have money or any family that cared he was all alone with nothing to fight for, as tempting as Lucius offer was he was too tired to make a decision today with out thinking about the consequence of those actions. “ Thank you for the offer I may take you upon it later but right now I have to get home.” saying farewells to Lucius he also said his Farewell to Regulus who he had somewhat of a friendship with bonding over similar issues a problems they faced before his mother dragged him away.  
Thinking of how he was going to get home he thought maybe he could with catch the bus when Evans family asked if he needed a ride which he gratefully accepted even though Lilly ignored the whole time. Another thing he mourned the destruction of their friendship was his fault though he had not meant it. He was hurt and humiliated and lashed out at her in an irrevocable way that she would not forgive him for. When his mother died suddenly out of the blue .Lilly didn’t reach out or even talk to him, that was when he knew that whatever relationship they had was gone. When they were little and Petunia and his father was mean to them and said they didn’t want a freaks like Lilly and Severus in their family. They both pricked their finger pushed together and made a promise to be each other's family no matter what. Seemed like a long time since the took that oath and ends up there are things that are able to break their bond.

After the awkward car ride with Evans Severus quickly got out and went inside his home noticing his father passed out drunk he quickly went upstairs to his room before he woke up. Locking his room Severus looked around his measly possession that barely value anything Severus walked to his bed and collapsed trying to get some sleep . Trying not think what would happen when Tobias woke up.


	2. Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets bad before getting good

“GET UP you ingrate “Severus woke up startled at the banging at his door. He listened to drunk rage on the other side of the door. He knew the door could barely handle the drunk man's rage that if not most likely the man’s rage would destroy the barely there door. If the man breaks down the door than. he would be more angry and there wouldn’t be a door in the way of his father anger for the rest of the summer. Regretting not taking Lucius offer he walked to the door seeing what made Tobias Snape angry this time. As the door opened he saw the disgusting appearance of the man he called father. Oozing the smell of booze Tobias yellow swallow like colouring, fat belly ugly appearance stood in front of him. Suddenly the first blow hit him across the face. “You little shit what the hell are you doing back here.” Tobias said as the blow kept on landing “ I thought I made it clear that I don’t want nothing to do with you or goddamn mother when I got rid of that bitch.” Got rid of his mother he thought confusedly. Suddenly things started clicking together his mother's untimely death started to make sense.”What did you to her !” Severus yelled at Tobias as pushed against trying move the man. Suddenly Severus was grabbed and slammed against the wall he could smell the alcohol oozing out of Tobias breath breath and pores. As father looked in the eye and sneered “ I gave the bitch the beating she deserved till she stopped breathing. Tricked me into marrying her pathetic self gave birth to even more pathetic spawn. I reckon I do what I did to her to you for entering my house. Damn bitch wouldn’t leave and your exactly like her.After all who cares for you.” before Tobias raised his fist back before slamming into his face. His head slammed into the wall he could feel blood dripping the back of his head from the blow. Trying to clear his head from the disorientation of the blow. He knew he had to escape if he stayed the man would kill him and he already he was right no one gave a damn about Severus Snape. Thinking about what his father to mother did to his mother he fought back trying to get out of his room. He was thrown on the floor and wailed on but he fought clawed scratched back. The man was twice his size and much more stronger than him but he fought.He felt the blow to his ribs hearing and feeling them crack and break but he ignored all the pain in his body trying to fight to survive. Drawing his legs back he kicked the man hard dislodging Tobias off Severus.Quickly he stumbled trying to get up and out of the room. “Get back here you” Tobias shouted grabbing Severus by the arm Severus yanked his arm back even as he felt it dislocated he attempted to get down the stairs. Tobias was in front of him before slapping across the face. Grabbing the banister for support severus kicked Tobias again causing him to lose his footing and fall down the steps. Making him fall down and still. Quickly Severus stumbled down the step seeing Tobias stirring.

He hobbled out of the house it was night and dark. Trying to find somewhere safe to get away from his father he unconsciously went to the woods near the park he and Lilly Used to play as kids. Stumbling into the woods he fell. This used to be his safe place where he escaped when things got bad at home where a he and Lilly used to play avoiding Petunia. He could feel conscious tethering. His entire body in pain he feel the broken bones and blood covering him knowing his injuries were severe. He felt his safe place was going to be his final resting place. He thought how right Tobias was if he died no one would mourn him. His life would amount to nothing no matter how smart he was or no one cared. All he wanted to accomplish, all he wanted to do, knowing he would die before anything could happen. All he wanted to be from the moment he was young was to be accepted,recognized and loved. His didn’t get that from his parents. He thought hogwarts would change that but he was wrong. As looked up at the sky his breaths came shorter as it was painful to breathe his blood seeped into the earth. Maybe this was his end he wouldn’t have to fight to survive anymore. Afterall they say death was eternal sleep. It’s been a long time since Severus had peaceful sleep always being guard at school and home. He felt tears come out of his eyes as his vision dimmed he succumbing to the darkness the last thing he saw before he closed his eyes was flash of gold.


	3. Resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it starting to pick up pace

Severus felt warmth surrounding his body if this was death it wasn’t so bad sure it was dark.  
At least it was warm he could also smell something herbal in the air lavender and sage mixed in he felt relaxed and almost peaceful. He felt drowsy going in out consciousness he would warm gentle hand and see flashes of gold and yellow he didn't feel time pass, all he felt was safe .  
Crackle Snap he heard the noises as he came to conscious again he he felt warmth and heard whooshing sound "fire" his brain supplied he got closer awake he heard rustling of cloth and tapping of things being placed down. He awake and no idea what was happening he was sure he died with amount injuries Tobias gave him. He mused ” I know you're awake childe” suddenly a voice said causing Severus to stir and struggling to open his eyes, he opened them slightly. Noticing looking over him was golden eyes in a beautiful ethereal face that was fae like. Long golden hair was draped across slender body of muscle. In the presence of a stranger Severus tried get up suddenly gasping in pain as felt his whole body felt excruciating pain. A hand gently place on his chest pushing back down in the warmth of the sheet he was lying in. “ Careful your body been in quite a trauma you do not want to make it worse your tethering as it is.” Looking at the creature face you could not tell if it was a man or woman but it voice had a deep tenure and chest was flat and muscle like. Looking around he was in some cabin like home surrounded wood there barely anything there except for wood for fire and shelves full of herbs and ingredients he recognized due to his knowledge of potions. He tried to open his mouth to speak but it was painful he started to cough roughly he felt something wet come out of his mouth. He could barely open his eyes gently the creature stood up towering over him with it’s height it walked way before coming back retrieving some water and cloth. Wiping his mouth gently it spoon fed him water.  
“Who are you? where am I ?” Severus asked in whispery voice.  
“ I am Dilwyn and we are currently in one of my resting places” Severus opened his mouth again when the creature raised his hand to stop him” I would implore you not to waste your energy you barely alive as it is i have induce strong anti pain medication to stop you feeling it but you body is heavily injured when I found your heart even stopped. You are lucky your magic sent out flare before fizzling for me to take notice”. “Unfortunately, your body cannot handle travel as learned when I brought you here or I would leave you with your kind after resurrecting stabilizing you.Severus took in what Dilwyn said before whispering “my kind?” “ Yes magical humans”he replied before he could ask Dilwyn what he was, Dilywn continue “ I am fae my kind are earth's magical creature our magic is derived from the universe. Itself unlike your kind who have magical core to use. Your magic strong and aided with mine it that helped restart your heart and is what is keeping alive currently any magical cure your kind will give will drain that magic which would be detrimental to that risking your life again. As your core heavily depleted from keeping you alive”Dilwyn explained . A somber expression was on the beautiful creature face.  
He looked at Severus before gently tucking some hair behind his ear." I am at a loss of what to do. Childe you are the brink of death but your magic is struggling to keep you alive. You may not live long and there is no cure. Your heart and lungs were punctured by your ribs most of your bones are broken. If you had no magic you would have been dead but your magic can’t complete heal you " Dilywn told him gently. Showing Severus kindness that he hadn't felt towards him in a long time.  
Severus took in Dilwyn appearance here was someone who didn't know him but had sympathy for him in their eyes who cared enough to pick up a bloody beaten boy in the forest and attempt to save him showing kindness to him more than anyone ever did. At least as tear leaked out of his eyes before he died he felt some kindness and care.  
"It's okay, I'm okay with it" he rasped out to the kind creature." Thank you for trying" he continued.  
Dilywyn took Severus in seeing understanding and melancholy in his eyes as tears formed in them "Oh little one no child should be okay with dying" he said looking at Severus he decide to make a choice. He could do something his kind never do for outsiders he do a blood magic healing spell using nature herself to heal and recreate. His kind never associated with wizarding kind for for all their prejudice and differentiation of magic but something in this child called to him maybe the child magic that called from the wooded path he was taking, that night. Perhaps the sorrowful energy surrounding the child that made him want to rescue him. Fae were quite powerful and connected to the magic of the universe wizard avoided and respected them out of fear of the power, but condemned them for they didn’t rules for magic there was no light or dark magic there is magic and choices of how to utilize it. Making his choice he placed his hands on the child's cheek “there may be a way for me to save you but it will have repercussions. It could alter your physical appearance and physiological among other things” he said gently. “It would require me to use some of my blood and magic. Which override some of your making you fae like.Which allow you use earth own magic to heal” he explained.  
Severus looked at Dilwyn as he listened to his offer of no ill intention other than to help save him. No one ever thought of him before and what he needed and this stranger was doing that. His parents either hated him or were neglectful, Lilly was with Severus for what he could offer insight on the magical world but this person was willing to do something that his kind never did and help him. “ What would happen?” he asked tiredly. I would take you outside at daybreak and would do a blood ritual using my blood that will become apart of yours almost like an adoption. Allowing you to have fae like properties that allow earth and the universe to flow their magic through to heal you. Childe you must know you may take a fae like appearance and like fae your organs may change. Fae are not like humans we do not have specified gender just what we choose to live as. Dilwyn told Severus kindly “other than this I know no other way to save you” he told Severus.  
Severus took a moment to take it all in. He didn’t mind his appearance changing after all it not like he was much to look at. He had Tobias terrible nose that was made even worse with all the time it was broken and swallow like appearance making his skin pasty yellow. While Dilwyn had and ethereal glow and with golden eyes and long blonde hair. He knew he wanted to still be male and he would choose to live as such. If anything else has changed he would deal with it as it came after all it couldn’t be worse than what has already happened to him.  
He looked at Dilwyn holding his eyes “ yes please save me” he asked. Dilwyn bend down and kissed his forehead of “course childe” he replied wiping away the tears in Severus eyes.Severus took in the warmth and affection he was offered hoping he made the right choice, hoping for change in his miserable life.


	4. Change at Daybreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ritual

Dilwyn gently placed his hand where Severus’s heart was as he channeled magic to it aiding Severus’s magic “this should help you be more comfortable, you should rest. I shall prepare for the ceremony for daybreak”. Severus nodded before drifting off to sleep while enjoying the warmth of Dilwyn magic flowing through him.   
Severus felt hand gently stroking his face as a voice called ” child child you need to wake up” gently bringing him consciousness. As he woke up he saw Dilywyn face hovering over his own Dilwyn gently smiled down at him “I have been so occupied in keeping alive that I forgot to ask you your name child.” Dilwyn exclaimed with gentle smile as a dimple showed on his cheek. “Severus” he replied. “Well Severus it’s time are you ready?” he asked him in which Severus attempted to nod feeling pain in his head. Seeing Severus confirmation, gently Dilwyn picked up Severus careful not to jostle him .Wrapping blankets around him. “I will place you facing the East for the sunrise and remove your bandage to draw the blood runes before channeling the earth and my magic through your body while incanting. It will be painful child since you will be lucid. I will try to make it quick as possible but brace yourself child” Dilwyn explained the procedure of the ritual to Severus as he brought him outside. Severus shivered as felt the cold air around him. His whole body felt as if it was being shredded with amount of pain he was in he clenched his teeth from shouting out. His breaths were shallow he knew if this didn’t work he would die.  
Dilwyn gently places Severus down in the runic circle he created as dawning light came through with a wave of his hand he ignited the 9 candles he placed around the circle. Looking down at the child “I need to remove your bandage” he told him as the child nodded back he could see the pain Severus had in his eyes while gritting his teeth to hold back his pained noises. He quickly removed the bandage he looked at Severus eyes before grabbing a blade he brought out for preparation. Looking at the child he solidified his resolution before drawing the blade across his palm as he felt the sting of the cut but he ignored it quickly gathering blood on his dominant hand fingers he started drawing the runes on Severus head, chest, palms, bottom of his feet and the back of his neck.  
Severus gasped out in pain as Dilwyn moved to draw the runes on his back. As day break approached Dilwyn place his dominant hand over his cut hand where Severus heart lay. He channeled earth magic through him to Severus as he started incanting “Sanguis est unus de puero hoc carpe mei. Puer cura est de hoc quod est terra tua.” repeatedly as day broke, as the rays of new daylight hit Severus.  
Severus gasped as he felt like his body was on fire he felt it from his veins down to the morrow of his bones. He felt like bomb was exploding inside of him. He arched of the ground in pain but Dilwyn hands on his chest pushed him back down. He struggled to breathe as body tried to twist away it felt as if the fire was consuming him but he fought through it. Thrashing his head gasped as he felt the wound there bleed more as blood trickled down his heated skin. He opened eyes in pain to tell Dilwyn stop. as he saw him staring right back at him. Seeing Dilwyn look back at him with tears in his eyes for Severus pain “ it’s almost over “ Dilwyn husked out as his tears hit Severus face. Seeing Dilwyn pain and care for him, Severus gritted his teeth and nodded feeling fire travel all through him to every cell before it slowly dissipated.   
Gasping relief Severus felt Dilwyn remove his hand from his chest before gently placing a kiss on his forehead as he whispered “Rest child for it is over”. Severus didn’t even have the energy to open his eyes with remaining of his energy “ Thank you” he husked to Dilwyn. Thank you for your tears, thank you for caring he thought before fading to the darkness.


	5. New family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dilwyns mate shows up

Severus heard whispers of voices, hearing two people talking as he slowly regained consciousness. Slowly opening his eyes he saw the wood of a cabin. Before suddenly everything started coming back to him. Tobias and Dilwyn and the ritual .Trying to get up he moaned as his muscles protested causing the voices to stop his body felt sore, as if he spent hours running. He heard a chuckle as opened his eyes he saw Dilwyn looking down with a smirk on his “ How are you feeling?” he asked as he looking down at him. “ Sore” Severus husked his throat was dry as the Sahara. Chuckling Dilwyn kneeled down and helped him sit up ” You know you went through a very strong and difficult ritual that changes your entire being. A little soreness is the least of your worries” Dilwyn said with amusement in his eyes passing a glass of water to him. Severus drank the water greedily. Dilwyn gently rubbed his back as finished drinking his water Dilwyn took the glass from him before placing it on the table beside the bed.  
Severus looked at Dilwyn not knowing what to say after all here was someone who saved his life ,cried for him showed him kindness and affection more than anyone else in his expecting absolutely nothing in return. So he just stared at him, Dilwyn looked right back at him with his golden eyes tilting his head questionly as his eyes filled with amusement as he stared back.  
“Should I be worried at the way you’re gazing into each other's eyes” a distinctly feminine american accented voice asked causing Dilwyn to laugh his laugh was deep and rich looking over his shoulder “you know I have eyes for no one but you my love” Dilwyn said as moved and got up revealing the person the voice came from. Getting up from a chair across the room was a woman. “Beautiful” was all Seveus could think as he saw her she looked like some sort of goddess she had long red hair down to her knees. That was nothing like anyones he had ever seen before. Lilly’s couldn’t even hold a candle to it was deep rich auburn red with gold in it like flames, framing a golden tanned oval face that beautiful big blue green eyes with thick long eyelashes and slender nose with pouty pink lips. As she stood her long legs were wrapped knee high boots of some kind,wearing some kind of sleeveless forest green wrap dress. Dilwyn reached out his hand towards her as she gracefully crossed the room to him. Severus could only gape at the picture they made Dilwyn with golden tanned skin with blonde hair that was in half in a bun, half let down hitting his lower back he was wearing black trousers and loose button down shirt untucked. He had adornments of earrings in one ear and rings on his hands.He wrapped his arm around the women’s petite waist he kissed the side of her head gently. They looked like models he saw in muggle magazine in the muggle store ads but infinite times better. “ Severus this is my mate Agni, love this is Severus. He is the reason you felt me use vast amounts of magic.”  
Severus watched as Dilwyn mate Agni take him in. She was beautiful but unlike Dilwyn he noticed she didn’t look fae like, noticing her ears weren’t pointed with amount earring in her ear.  
Her blue green eyes stared right at him like she was seeing every cell and molecule of him causing him to fidget. She walked up to him and cupped his cheek in her hand before a smile broke across her face “Hello Severus” She said as her eyes held warmth she kissed his forehead. Thumbing his cheek gently she dropped her hand down as she stepped back. Raising a hand to his forehead where she kissed him, He looked at her in Awe.  
“Hi your pretty’ he blurted looking at her with wide eyes. She giggled at him smiling gently “Thank you sweetheart” she replied, causing him to blush. “ Severus my mate told what he did to you. I would like to run some diagnostic spells on you to check if everything okay” she asked him gently he nodded his head as she as she produces a wand from her boot. He was surprised “your a witch, I thought fae’s and our kind avoided each other ” he asked shocked. “Yes” Agni replied before wordlessly running diagnostic spells, making the results produce on a piece of parchment. Looking at Severus she smiled at him seeing his confusion before looking at the parchment to read his current and former medical history while answering his question “ Yes and No fae and wizarding kind do tend to avoid each other. Wizard due to the fact they fear power fae’s have and fae’s due to annoyance towards the prejudice wizard hold to other types of magic.” “Then how are you and Dilwyn mates ?” he asked interrupting her causing her to look up from the parchment quirking a brow at him causing him blush at his interruption “ I am more open minded than most of the wizarding world and a halfling like you have become, is one of the many reasons,” she continued. “ Halfling?” he inquired “ yes half human half something else which what you become when Dilwyn used the blood healing ritual it. overwrote your genetic material with his own blood and magic allowing universe magic to flow through you and heal you.” “So your half fae like I am now?” he asked looking at her. She brought down the parchment and looked him “ your curious one aren’t” she replied.  
Suddenly Severus felt bad maybe he overstepped these people were kind to him and here he was prying “Sorry” he mumbled casting his head down. Gently he felt an arm on his shoulder squeezing it before falling away, looking up he saw both Agni and Dilwyn look at him smiling gently at him “ It's good to have a healthy curiosity as long as you don’t hurt someone in the process” Dilwyn gently told him. “As for your question no I have dragon in me “ Agni replied.” DRAGON HOW “ Severus asked Agni shocked eyes going comically wide causing her to laugh at his expression “ I was ill as a child a dragon pitied me and gave some of it’s life spark and magic to me saving my life.” she replied with mirth and amusement in her eye. Severus mind was blown there so much about the magic world he still didn’t know about.Getting lost in thought of how unlimitless magic was.  
As Agni continued to read Severus current and past medical history the more worried she got. The child looked like he went through extensive physical abuse and malnutrition the blood ritual helped heal most of it but he would have to keep a healthy lifestyle for a long period of time not go back into that state.Deciding discuss this with Dilwyn before talking to the child. She decide to distract Severus so they can discuss it privately  
“ Now then you must be hungry you been in that bed for over a week according to my mate I make some porridge and fruits which would give energy and be easy on your stomach” she said as she walked around the single room cabin going over to the stove top she then pointed to the bag she bought “ I brought you some clothes. Seeing as your current ones are quite gruesome why not go wash up and the food will be ready” she said bringing Severus out of his thoughts.  
Looking over at Agni Severus nodded before thanking her for the clothes as she waved him off. Gently Dilwyn helped Severus shuffle over to the bathroom. Severus leaned most of his weight on him with no effect on Dilwyn. Dilwyn was tall Severus didn’t even com up to his shoulders. Giving him the bag of clothes and toiletries. Before going over to Agni taking the medical history sheet she handed him.  
Closing the door behind him Severus went inside. It was very minimalistic bathroom without a mirror just a sink toilet, dustbin and bathtub. He looked inside the bag there was clothes undergarments tooth soap etc. He removed his dirty clothes placing them in trash, beside the sink. He shuffled into the tub going in behind the curtains. He turned on the shower putting it at the highest temperature he closed his eyes enjoying the warmth and pressure on his sore body. Before through washing himself he ran his hand through his hair it shorter in some areas Dilwyn must of cut it to get to the wounds he washed it with shampoo and conditioner. Before lathering his body in soap methodically going from top to bottom. When he felt something weird when he reached between his legs a jolt of something looking down he saw genitals feeling down behind them he felt something there that wasn’t there before between his balls and anus was slitted opening. He felt it causing a jolt of pleasure to go through him causing him to groan. Suddenly Dilwyn words came back to him “ Fae don’t have specified gender, only what they choose to identify with.” Which meant they had male and female organs as severus had now. Severus went to touch his slit again the jolt pleasure he got caused him to moan.“Severus are you okay?” Agni voice asked on the other side causing Severus to blush and get flustered “ yes the warm water feel good that’s all” he replied back embarrassed choosing to ignore the organ for now the washed himself with military focus. Stepping out of the shower he dried himself with the soft towel he pulled out of the bag .Next he pulled out the nicest clothes he had ever received. There were comfortable black thick trousers that encased his legs in warmth and the softest feather grey sweater shirt. Never had Severus felt so warm comfortable. Like he was wrapped in the warmest hugs, not that he received many. Lilly used to hug him when they were younger and some received from his mother when he was very young but that was it. Putting his melancholy aside he stepped out as he saw Dilwyn sitting at the table and Agni placing dishes on it. He shuffled causing Dilwyn to get up and help him sit down.  
“Feeling better” Dilwyn asked Severus nodded sitting down as Agni placed food in front of him. Porridge with mix of berries and fruit in it. He started slowly consuming the food. While both Dilwyn and Agni drank some tea saying they ate earlier. The more he ate, the more Hungry Severus became as stomach had been empty for so long Agni kept on refilling his bowl without him asking just smiling at him till he was full.When he was done Agni flicked her wand causing dished levitate and clean themselves.  
Agni and Dilwyn both looked at him, “ Severus there is something we would like to Discuss with you?” they said.He knew what was coming he had been healed clothed and fed now they were going to send him on his away.He didn’t want to go but he couldn’t trouble them anymore they were more kind to him than anyone else had been and he didn’t want to seem unappreciative.” It’s okay, I understand if you can just drop me off nearest wizarding village I would be grateful, “ he said. Maybe he would take Lucius on his offer it can’t be worse than being beaten to death by his father. “ Severus honey what are you talking about “ Agni asked him with a confused look on her face. Dilwyn had a similar look on his face before his eyes widen in understanding. “Severus no we're not sending you away when I turned you to halfling it was similar to a blood adoption my magic and power overpowered one of your parents genetics your non magical one to be exact. When I did that I accepted the responsibility of being your magical guardian and helping you navigate you changes and powers little one.” Dilwyn said fiercely. “Your not sending me away” Severus asked shocked.  
Agni walked around the table enveloping in him one the warmest hugs ever “OH honey we’re not sending you anywhere” she confirmed kissing the top head holding him in her warm embrace as tears leaked out his eyes, Agni wiped them away.  
Agni continued hold him when Dilwyn spoke “ Severus when Agni and I read your diagnostics report it showed severe signs of exhaustion physical and magical along with abuse and malnutrition pairing with the situation of the way I found you we would like to know what happened.” As Dilwyn spoke Agni hold on him got tighter like she fending of the words from touching him. Looking up at her he saw wetness in her eyes “you may not want to tell us honey but all we want to do is to help you.’ she said genuinely. Feeling the warmth Agni embrace and the warmth of Dilwyns eyes he told them everything about his parents and the neglect and the abuse. When they asked if he told anyone at school he told them about his school life to. He felt a giant weight fall off his shoulders as he told them his entire life story from beginning to end as he finished with him ending up in the woods accepting he would die. He was exhausted as unknowingly laid his head on Agni shoulder as she held him the whole time his eyes started to drop and he yawned Agni kissed his head before Dilwyn came picked him up and put him back in the bed “Sleep Severus tomorrow will bring a new day for you” Dilwyn said kissing his head.


	6. Change of Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> severus new look

As Dilwyn laid Severus to bed Agni went and heated up the teapot knowing they had a lot to discuss. The boy faced so much hardship and pain. When Dilwyn told her he needed go back to his old home to gather some materials. She was okay with it but a few days later when she felt his magic flare to high proportions through their bond, she got worried quickly apparitting to the location, she saw Dilwyn resting in a chair looking over dark headed body. Dilwyn explained how he found Severus when his magic called out to him in the woods he was gathering herbs from. To say she was surprised by her mate's decision was an understatement. She couldn't condemn him for saving a life doing something the dragon that saved her life did for her. As she felt Dilwyn arms go around her, she turned around to face him, wrapping her arms around broad back she pressed up against him. She felt him wave his hand behind her causing his magic to enveloped them she rested chin against his chest looking up at him, quirking her brow in question as his hand came up massaging her neck "silencing charms so Severus can’t hear us and wake up" he told her.  
"Are you mad?" He gently asked her holding her tightly to him "No I was worried when your magic flared I thought something happened to you, now I'm worried about that child" she replied to him going up on her toes to kiss the side of his mouth. They both turned to the child lying in that bed he had so much hardship.  
Looking back up at her mate's face seeing his somber expression she said " I’m too young to be a mother" she joked to him. Looking down at his mate Dilwyn could see the amusement in her eyes. He gently picked her up taking her to the chair to sit in his lap. Thinking how lucky he was to have such an accepting mate.  
Sitting down in her mates lap Agni and Dilwyn started to discuss what they were going to do with Severus and his situation and the best way to deal with everything. Before transfiguring the chair to bed and going to sleep.  
Agni woke early that day getting ready and waking up her mate quickly and quietly making breakfast and tea while Dilwyn got up to get ready and went out to get some items for Severus. They needed to sort Severus’s issues and talk to him about his education. Becoming half fae the way he was now, the way he could utilize and use magic changed. Both Dilwyn are herself were more than qualified to teach him with vast amount of knowledge between them but perhaps Severus preferred a school structure. In addition, she and her mate lived nomadic lifestyle never staying in one place too long travelling quite frequently. It how they met become travelling companions to lovers but is that life for a teenager she thought. As she heard rustling of sheets she looked over to see Severus stirring awake.

Severus woke up smelling food heard the cabin door open and closed “Morning” Agni called out looking over he saw her over the stove waving her wand preparing food he looked over to Dilwyn on the other side of the table placing some bags down. Looking over to Severus he greeted him before going over by Agni kissing her cheek taking over for her at the stove.  
Severus got out of the bed as Agni approached him passing a bag of clothes to him telling him to wash up get ready. He quickly did as she told. He came out with wet hair not knowing what to do with the uneven lengths. Agni cast a drying charm on it. Informing him they were going to shape it today and get him some more clothes later which he quickly agreed to.  
As they gave him breakfast they told him a little bit about themselves saying how they were travellers and researchers studying different magical communities and their ways of practicing magic. From studying runes to different spell work, potions and herbs all avenues of magic publishing books on their travels.  
He listened in rapid attention of their travels and insight soaking it in like a sponge. As breakfast was finished Agni and Dilwyn both looked at him with a serious expression on both their faces.

“Severus we would like to ask you something, we assume that you don’t wish to return to your father's house if there is anywhere else you would like to go?, if not we would like you to join us on our travels. We know how you felt about your school if you wish to return that also your choice but between the both of us we are more than adequate to teach you everything you need to know and once more but it is your choice.” Dilwyn explained to him causing him to go into shock.  
They wanted him. Wanted him to travel with them and were willing to teach him. He didn’t have to go back to his terrible father or Hogwarts he wouldn’t be trapped he would be free and away from this war zone .” yes yes yes I want to come with you. I want you to be my teachers.” He said rushed out before they could rescind their offer. Dilwyn and Agni both laughed before agreeing with him. Agni took out her wand to clear the dishes. Making Severus think of his own wand causing him to pale “ my wand I left it in my father's house” he choked out causing Dilwyn and Agni to look at him seeing his distress.  
Dilwyn looked at him before stating “ then we will go retrieve plus we need to deal with that man for what he has done to you” with fierce look in his while Agni provided support with a look in her eyes. Knowing his father he probably destroyed all his possessions hoping that wasn’t the case, he got ready to leave.

After they got ready to go Dilwyn apparitated the to woods by the park where he found Severus. Severus told them the location of his house they walked up to the door. Dilwyn knocked on the door when no one answered, he used his power to unlock the door stepping inside to house in shambles. Agni gently pushed him forward walking through the house they saw Tobias Drunk on the coach mumbling he glazed delirious expression unaware of the people in the room “Killed that bitch of women and her goddamn spawn devil work is what they are” he said laughing taking swing of his drink, causing Severus to flinch and shuffle back. Dilwyn looked enraged and Agni looked the same “ Severus why don’t you go upstairs and see if can find your wand, I will deal with your father.” Dilwyn told them.  
Agni quickly shuffled Severus upstairs he saw everything in his room destroyed there was blood on the floor from where his father hurt him. His trunk and it contents were strewn across the floor books and clothes were ripped all his possessions were destroyed, he was frozen still not knowing where to begin. He wanted to cry as held it back he felt an arm grip his shoulder infusing warmth to him. He looked to see Agni her eyes holding understanding she came up beside him “ accio Severus wand” she enchanted with a flick of her wrist causing it roll out from where it was on the floor under his broken bed. Severus bent down retrieved it looking it over it somehow escaped his father's wrath. The black alder wood wand with dragon heartstring was undamaged he let out a sigh of relief. He got up showing it to Agni who just nodded asking if he needed anything else looking around his room he really didn't have anything else of value shaking his head. Agni and he proceeded to go downstairs. Meeting Dilwyn there.  
Dilwyn had binded the sorry excuse of a father and knocked him out. He casted a truth spell on him making him confess to his crimes when woke up, which would be at a police station. With Severus blood all over the house, it would be more than enough evidence to prove him guilty making sure the animal rotted in prison. As he heard Agni and Severus make their way down he met them there.  
They decided while Dilwyn dealt with Tobias Agni and Severus go shopping and get clothes and other essential for Severus later meeting for lunch near Diagon alley.  
Agni and Severus exited the wretched house. Agni gently grabbed Severus hand appratiing them to the next destination knowing Severus needed a haircut among other things since he had no other possession. She took him to a well known Magical Spa and Salon.

When Agni appraited them to the next destination Severus was surprised walk into a magical salon. “ You need a haircut and other personal care inteam as wells as some new clothes, hopefully we can finish all this before meeting up with Dilwyn later on” as Agni continue to talk Severus was in awe shop then he noticed a pamphlet taking a look at it he was surprised at the prices it was expensive and he didn’t have any money. When he told this to Agni she told that both Dilwyn and she had both had more than enough money saying it was their responsibility to take care of Severus, when he tried to protest.  
“ Welcome to Madam Celestial Magical Spa and Salon how may I help you” a blonde headed witch asked as they got to the front desk. “ My child hear needs a haircut in fact he needs that whole treatment please” Agni said putting her hand over Severus mouth when he protested. “ “Excellent choice ma'am that would that would be 10 galleons, does he know what type of hair style he wants” the receptionist asked as Agni handed over the money, causing Agni to look at him.

Severus didn’t know what to say his parents never spent any money on him unless it was absolutely necessary. His clothes were all mismatched and old he never had any type of hair cut other than a pair of rusty scissor his mother used to cut his hair. The clothes Dilwyn and Agni got him to wear were the nicest things he probably wore including his Hogwarts robes. Severus was overwhelmed with emotion he hugged Agni she just embraced him back in understanding.” I don’t know anything about fashion or style would choose for me but keep it somewhat long please” he asked her. “Of course honey” she said going over to the reception she started whispering to her before smiling at him making him a little anxious. The receptionist guided Severus to the chair before sitting in him in the chair. “ bonjour my name is Gavin I will be you stylist today” said the french accented brown haired male stylist. The Stylist turned him in the chair when he looked in the mirror he was surprised to see the mirror was opaque. When he asked Gavin he explained how the mirror would clear when they were done so the customer could see the final product as a surprise. After started preparing him he felt around Severus head examining his hair when asked if he exposed his hair to any fumes. He told Gavin about his interest in potions. Gavin explained how potionS can damage his hair and make it greasy, that he should put a hair protection spell and pull it back and tie it up, to avoid similar situations in the future.  
After Severus was plucked scrubbed and a whole lot of other stuff happened to him giving him the full treatment.  
Gavin revealed him to the mirror causing Severus to make a noise of surprise. Since he didn’t see himself after his fae transformation, he couldn’t even recognize himself staring back at him was a slender teenager with volumes layered hair that barely touched his shoulder it was still dark black but with dark chocolate highlights when the light hit it parted to the side framing his face. Gone was his pallid complexion instead he skin pure cream like with some kind of ethereal glow. His feature where much more defined with clean brows and angular cheekbones. His nose was significantly reduce smaller dainty even, with a pink lips that were bow shaped. What surprised him the most was his eyes the big round shaped eyes surrounded by thick long black lashes was black pupils and irises that had golden rings near the edge that surrounded them, making them very striking. He poked his cheek watching mirror image of himself do the same not believing that was him. “Woah” was he said “ I know you look amazing” Agni said coming beside him wrapping an arm around him, giving him side hug being the same height as him causing his eye to widen more he Severus snape looked amazing he couldn’t believe it. While he was taking in his new appearance Agni went and bought everything he needed to maintain it Gavin gave him hair care and skin care tips with that they left the shop.Agni proceeded dragging him through magical and muggle stores to get clothes and other items causing Severus to get flustered with the amount she was spending on him making her wave him off and shoved him into the dressing room with a pile of clothes. By the time they were done Severus was exhausted he never had so many clothes and stuff before.  
They met Dilwyn at entrance of Diagon alley. Before they went inside and found a place to eat putting up silencing charm. Dilwyn explained how after Tobias was forced to confess by the truth spell the cops went to his house and confirmed it with Severus blood still there on the floor and how Tobias was going to spend the rest of his life in prison.


	7. change of name

When they finished consuming their lunches and paid. “ Severus we need to go to Gringotts” Dilwyn said. “ Is it about the money we spent today” he asked” No honey we need to go there to establish Dilwyn and I as your magical guardians you're still half wizard and considered a minor in their world plus we have registered the blood adoption and situation that caused it. Dilwyn and I have a friend who will help us make the process easier and faster without involving the ministry we already contacted him and he agreed to meet with us.” “Oh okay” Severus agreed  
As they left the restaurant entering the magical street Severus noticed people looking at them. They would stare get flustered and move on.  
Severus swiveled his head looking around to see what people were looking at." Is something wrong Severus” Dilwyn asked. “ I don’t know if people keep staring at something” he said looking around. When Agni looked around before laughing with a gentle melodic laugh causing more people to stare “ They are staring at us” Dilwyn replied chuckling. “ Us why?” Severus was confused. “Well it’s not everyday you see a couple fae’s walking around in wizarding world that and Agni looks really good” Dilwyn said in good humor looking at mate kissing her cheek “aw thank you darling, but I think Severus stole the show today ”Agni replied. Making Severus blush but stand a little taller in confidence when he noticed they were right.

As they made their way inside Gringotts waiting in line before going up to the front desk the goblin looked at them with it’s beady eyes causing Severus to be nervous shuffling a little closer to Dilwyn and Agni.  
“ Greeting we have an appointment with Quirhook for Dilwyn Brenin ” Dilwyn explained causing the Goblin to look in his book before confirming “Yes I see follow Me” taking them to a room before stating Quirhook would join them momentarily.  
So Brenin was Dilwyn surname Severus thought it suited him and the way he carried himself. As the door opened a Goblin hobbled in “ Quirhook is merry meet may gold flow and you prosperous” Dilwyn said greeting the Goblin giving slight bow of respect Agni doing the same causing Severus to follow their lead. “ Lord Brenin merry meet may gold flow and you be prosperous as well” the goblin return the greeting before nodding at Agni and Severus. “Now old friend how may I help you”  
Dilwyn quickly explained the issue around Severus and his blood adoption and how he didn’t want to involve the ministry.  
“ I see” Quirhook said before thinking “ There may be a way to deal with this as you already got the boys father convicted we can alter the situation to make it seem as if Severus Snape is dead to deal with any issues, while creating paperwork for a new identity for the boy but it will cost you my friend and we need a blood sample to prove the boys as yours” Quirhook stated  
Dilwyn looked at him for his response which he quickly agreed to he couldn’t wait to get rid of his father's last name. Quickly agreeing and gave his blood sample to prove Dilwyn adoption of him. Quirhook took the sample and went to get the paperwork.  
“ I have all the necessary papers and document all you need to do is sign but I was wondering what you will do with the child Inheritance”  
“ Inheritance I don’t have any Inheritance” Severus denied his parents were dirt poor the didn’t have any money and his mother's family were all dead and disowned her.  
“ Ah but you do are you not the child of Eileen nee’ Prince” Quirhook continued  
“Yes” Severus answered “ Than you have the right to inherit the prince fortune when you come of age the former lord Prince had stipulation stating that the next magical child without muggle blood would from the prince line can inherit the fortune.which would be you know since of your blood adoption.”  
Severus was shocked his whole life was turning around he had people who cared about him an inheritance and he was free. They decided when Severus was legal age of seventeen he would gain his inheritance and till then Quirhook would manage his accounts and take some commission like Dilwyn said he did for him, as suggested Severus Agreed, which pleased the Goblin. Before signing the papers officially Severus Snape was no more and in place was Severus Brenin Prince.Taking his mother maiden name and his new family name.


	8. change of winds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reaction to the news

After finishing all the necessary paperwork at Gringotts they decide to return to the cabin from there they decide to pack up and leave going to the next destination on the Brenin family journey as Agni put it. Going to amazon to learn the culture and systems of a magical tribe there apparently they amazing healing methods. Severus couldn’t wait he never left been outside Europe at thought travelling to new locations and gaining knowledge fascinated him. After finished packing their belongings and shrinking them they apparitted to a portkey location before setting on their Journey.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////

Lucius Malfoy was many things but idiot was not one of them. Though his current actions may make him seen as one. His father has on his back constantly from arrange his marriage to Narcissa Black to who he had no interest in then again he had no interest in females as a whole. It was one reason he was betrothed to her. It was his father choice after he saw Lucius a little too interested in someone of the same gender let say he didn’t want to be on the wrong of his father wand especially, when his father was still the current malfoy lord and held way too much power and influence. Of course when he told Narcissa he didn’t hold any interest in her she didn’t care she wanted the honour of becoming future lady malfoy and apparently always had an interest in Lucius. So here he was trying to survive without being pulled down by his father idiocy in believing in his benevolent master. So far he was able to push his marriage until a year after Narcissa graduated which give her time plan the wretched wedding without it interfering with her schooling as he cleverly put. He also managed to get out of getting that wretched mark by stating he would be their inside man in the ministry, so he couldn’t have the mark.  
Tensions were running high in his home. Not only did Severus never responded to his offer, since the owl came back without a response which would help get his father of his back. With him recruiting someone brilliant to cause of his father’s lord and he would have someone decent in his circle that his father says he should associate with.Unfortunately that doesn’t seem like it would happen hopefully he be able to gain power and get out of his father’s thumb soon.

////////////////////////////////////////////////

Regulus was having the most terrible summer ever he was the sole focus of his mother unwanted attention. Ever since Sirius decided to run away last summer he had the burden of his mother expectation. She always on about how he would make his family proud unlike the disgrace of his brother, how he would make their lord proud.  
Honestly Regulus wanted to tell his mother where to shove it, but unlike his brother he couldn’t. He didn’t have friends like potter to take him in if something like that happened, to escape to. His own brother stopped talking to him when he was sorted into Slytherin thinking he was dark. Honestly he was dark as Sirius himself they both grew in the same house he used worship his older brother but when Sirius went to school he followed his parent wishes to keep them of his back. Who knew it would end up biting him the arse.  
He was top of his year and smart as hell and was going branded like an animal the moment he graduated Hogwarts. Not knowing what to do he sighed. Hopefully there was a way to escape his fate.

/////////////////////////////

The Evans family came back from a summer long vacation. Lilly was excited to be back although she enjoyed time with her family Petunia did her best to make her absolutely miserable. School was starting in a week and she couldn’t wait to start. She already received her books list and she got the head girl badge. “ Lilly dear do you think Severus would like to come with us shopping and the station this year. I know his mother died and his father isn’t really there most of the time.” her mother asked her.” Honestly mum me Severus are not friends I rather not be around him, I would prefer if we don’t.” she said before going back to unpack. She was over Severus snape he was constantly with those Dark family wizard and doing who knows what. When he called the rude name she didn’t want to associate with him anymore, it was the straw that broke the camel's back.She finished unpacking deciding to write to her friend seeing they wanted to meet to go shopping.  
When she came downstairs later that night she saw her parents whispering and mom looking sad. Worried what happened “mum, dad is everything alright is everything alright?” she asked.” Oh honey it’s about Severus” her dad said “ Honestly dad I really don’t want anything to do with him” she said. “ tired of her parents constantly bringing him up. “No honey Severus is dead.” her mom said crying.” What” Lilly said going pale she couldn’t believe it.” His father is in jail for killing him, it seems he killed Eileen first and then Severus thinking he wouldn’t get caught.” her father continued. Lilly didn’t know what to do. Her childhood was dead and she didn’t know what to do she just hugged her mother as tear leaked out of her eyes. 

///////////////////////

As student boarded the Hogwarts Express. LIlly boarded the compartment with her friends she was upset about Severus death. Was she really so blind that couldn’t see her friends suffering. She still hadn’t told anyone of her friends yet about the news. “ Lily Flower did you miss me” James Potter came up to the compartment. “ Bet she did” Sirius black came up behind him laughing. She didn’t have patience for James flirting right now so she ignored him. “ Aw lily don’t be like that I head boy this year you wouldn’t upset me now would you” He joked “ Just go away” she stated. “ Come on prongs I bet we can get snivellus. we could how more uglier he go this year pull and prank or two.” Sirius said catching her attention.” You can’t” she said “ Oh come on Lily you can’t protecting that loser” James complained.” I’m not he’s dead” she said “What” Sirius asked confused. “ Severus snape is dead” Lily said upset crying. The whole cart went quiet with only Lily sobs as noise. 

//////////////////////////////

Regulus couldn’t believe it as news travelled around the train of Severus death. He considered the boy somewhat a friend. Severus used to help him with his homework and was bloody brilliant. He and Regulus bonded over Sirius bullying of them. They built a friendship over time exchanging gifts and helping each other. Severus understood the situations and burdens he faced at home and listened to him. He lost his friend he thought crying with tears out of his eyes.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Lucius couldn’t believe the news he received Severus snape was dead. Narcissa thought inform since she knew they were acquainted. He knew the boy home life was bad but to be killed. He couldn’t believe it . He was friends with the boy even took him under his wing. One of the reasons he invited he the boy to his house was knowing his house situation, he thought he could use it as leverage to put him better standing with his father. He couldn’t believe Severus was dead as he sat heavily in the chair in his room. He felt sick of how he thought of using his friend.


	9. Renewed Friendship

Severus walked down the lighted cobbled streets of paris taking in the sights with his headphones on listening to music. it was Agni’s and Dilwyn bonding anniversary , So he decided to give them some alone time for the day.  
He spent the day travelling the streets trying local food and cuisine and taking in the sights muggle and magical alike. He couldn’t believe it has been a year and a half since he started travelling with them.  
In his time with them he learned so much both about the world and himself .Muggle and magical he became appreciative of all avenues of knowledge. They taught him how to control and harness magical to let flow through him and understand it. They taught muggle science and applied with wizard knowledge how chemistry was the muggle version of potions. He had teachers from all over the world from their travels. Learning languages, cultures and different way to use magic. He was become appriative of muggle inventions and art. Music was one of the things he heavily indulged in.  
Deciding to walk into a magical tea shop to get something hot to drink spring night’s in france had a bit of a cold bite to it. Ordering his drink he sat down taking in the ambiance of the place and listening to music. Sipping his tea he noticed a pair of men stopping and talking outside one blonde and another dark hair the blonde appraitted away. The dark headed male entered the shop looking irritated and annoyed going to the counter to order.  
Somehow the person looked familiar, trying to get a better look at him. When the person got their order before turning around . The male was tall with a slender muscular build when he saw frontal view with piercing grey eyes and black hair paired with a lanky body, he recognized it was Regulus Black.  
He was surprised to see his old friend again it had been almost 2 years since they last saw each other saying their goodbyes at the train station.  
Not knowing if he should approach Severus was indecisive.Most of the wizarding world assumed Severus was dead. Regulus probably assumed the same. He noticed that Regulus was agitated after indecision it’ couldn’t do any harm to ask if was okay without revealing himself. He decided to go up and talk to him.  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Regulus was lost he felt like he was trapped in rock and a hard place it was the Easter holiday and his cousin's wedding. Narcissa Black was officially to become Narcissa Malfoy she wanted to have her wedding in Paris spring honestly he couldn’t care if she had it in the middle of a swamp. Every pureblood wizarding family was in attendance. According to his mother, it was a beautiful pureblood traditional ceremony. At the after party they mingled and talked. HIs mother took it as a chance to brag about him to other of accomplished he was and how he would be supporting such a worthy cause of their lord and how he was nothing like his disgrace of a brother.  
The very thought of it made Regulus sick. In two months he would be graduating Hogwarts and his fate would be sealed unlike his brother he didn’t anywhere to run and hide. He was seventeen legal Wizarding age and the only reason he wasn’t marked was because he convinced his parents it would hinder their cause if he was kicked out Hogwarts if someone found out he was marked.He knew the moment he graduated and came home his fate would be sealed.  
As his family decided to spend the rest of the Easter holiday in france before going back to England.  
Regulus was trying to avoid his family, trying to spend as little time with them as possible. Not only that Lucuis was constantly hounding him for trying to spend time with him. Since their fathers suggested that they would Lord Black and Malfoy respectfully and that they should get along and join powers. Honestly Regulus wanted curse Sirius to high heavens for leaving him with the cursed title.  
Deciding to get away for a bit he told his mother he was going out to get some reading material for his N.E.W.TS. lying to her. Unfortunately Lucius had meetings with friends and decided to tagged along with him.  
“Lucius I am more than capable of getting reading material by myself” he conveyed trying to shake him off. Walking briskly down streets of magical Paris. “of course you are Regulus I thought you could use the company plus me, and couple of associate are meeting up later. I believe you could benefit from meeting them.” Lucius said keeping up with his pace. “ You see Regulus you and I are quite alike both top of class, Prefects and both believe in the cause” Lucius droned on making Regulus want to snort . “Look Lucius as much as I appreciate the advice and all, shouldn’t you be with Narcissa after all you just got married.” Making Lucius still for a second.“ “Narcissa want spend the holiday with her family, so we postponed our honeymoon, never mind that. Shall we fetch you items before departing to meet my acquaintances.” Lucius urged “ Maybe another time Lucius, don’t let me stop you.” Regulus said stopping in front of a tea shop. “ Regulus I don’t thank you understand how beneficial it would be for you” Lucius tried persuading him . “ Like I said maybe another time right know it's imperative I find the reading material I need. My N.e.w.t.s. are around the corner and I need to be ready. “ Like N.E.W.T.S are important for when our lord take over” Lucius snarled out baring his teeth. Regulus gathered every ounce of his Black training straightening his back and looking at Lucius through narrowed eyes “ I for one want to open every avenue available for our lord meaning with good N.E.W.T scores I have job offers and infiltrate whatever place our lord need us to after all what use does he have for an idiot.” Regulus shot back . “Quite right” Lucius said before apparitting away in a huff.

Regulus went inside the tea shop they stop by to cool down. He ordered and sat down he was still agitated. “ Are okay” a voice asked him looking up he noticed a androgynous man who probably the same age as him approach him.The man was a pleasant sight, with some sort of contraption hanging from his neck. For some reason the person felt familiar making Regulus want to drop his guard. Surely he would remember meeting someone who looked like this man before,” No I am quite alright” he decided to say not trusting the stranger. “ Are you sure you seem a little distressed” the stranger continued taking a seat surprising Regulus “No quite alright just some family issues” replied.” Oh that must be hard.” the man had sympathy and understanding in his eyes as if he knew what Regulus was going through.The way he spoke and consolidated Regulus seemed familiar he couldn’t get the niggling feeling out of his head as if he knew this person. “ Do you want to talk about it Regulus I can be a good listener ?” the person asked earnestly, making Regulus guard go up.  
“ Who are you?” Regulus asked “ W--what” the stranger stuttered at his blunt question.” Who are, you know my name which means you obviously know who I am , which I can’t say the same about. So I will ask again, who are you?”  
“Is it that important ?”  
“Yes” Regulus huffed out getting annoyed.  
“Fine I will tell you on one condition you promise not to tell anyone else who I am and you tell me what is wrong deal” the stranger stated.  
Regulus thought about it before agreeing after all the stranger was someone he couldn’t trust he could always lie about what was troubling him.  
“ Severus” Severus stated his stated.  
Regulus went to get up how dare this stranger say they were Severus. Severus was dead.  
“ Sit down Regulus” Severus grabbed his hand trying to prevent him from leaving.“ Severus , I only know one Severus and he’s dead” prying his hand off. “ When you were a second year Sirius put a potion in your drink making you have sparkly pink hair, I hid you and brewed you the antidote before anyone could see.” Severus told him saying something only he knew. Regulus stopped and stared causing Severus to arch a brow at him. He remembered that brow arch. Severus used to do it when he questioned someone's intelligence or when someone was being foolish.  
“ Severus, I thought you were dead everyone said you were dead” Regulus exclaimed shocked.  
“I know” Severus stated. “Why, how “ Regulus asked confused in shock.  
“You first” Severus said taking a sip of his tea. “ W-w-w-hat” Regulus asked confused. “We have deal Regulus I tell you who I am and you tell me what wrong’s” raising his hand to stop Regulus from interrupting “ and then I will tell you why and how” he finished. Watching Regulus open and close his mouth getting annoyed expression on his face before drawing breathe in and out. “ “Fine but you have tell me what happened” Regulus said stubbornly making severus nod. Regulus ended telling Severus from his parent to Sirius abandonment to how he didn't want to get marked and how he was stuck with no escape.

As Severus listened to to Regulus troubles he knew he wanted to help him. After Regulus finished his " as you can see I am truly trapped, Severus you are lucky you don’t have worry about this and escaped. Regulus looked to this side his eyes getting glassy unable to control his emotions.  
“Than escape” Severus told Regulus. “Were you not listening to me I can’t I have nowhere to go” Regulus said getting irritated, was Severus not listening he was trapped.  
Severus looked straight at Regulus “come live with me.” “W-w-what,” Regulus looked at Severus in shock. “ Come live with me” Was Severus really going to give him and escape route.”How? ,Where”  
Gathering up his courage Severus told Regulus the reason behind the assumption of his death.

As Regulus listened he was more and more shock he couldn’t believe what Severus been through his friend was not only a Fae but the holder of the Lord Prince title which some major power behind it Listening about the people that took him. Regulus was glad Severus had someone to care about him.  
“How do you think your guardians will feel about me living with you guys, I wouldn't want to put them out.” Regulus tried arguing to be polite honestly he wanted to jump on the offer but felt bad what if Severus guardians didn’t want Regulus with them.  
“You won’t be since be since you be living with me, I received access to my inheritance when I came of age. Using it, I already bought my own place this year. I am just waiting for it to warded and modified magically before moving in this summer. My guardians are nomadic and tend to travel a lot while I’ll be attending a magical university to get my masters and training. So I could use the company. What do say Regulus wanna live with me” Severus smiled at Regulus. Causing Regulus to laugh in disbelief almost hysterically. “ Yes yes , Merlin yes “ he grinned not believing it. Pinching himself under the table seeing if he was dreaming.  
“Okay I guess we should start planning your escape than” as he grinned back mischievously. “ “Wait one more question, what that around on your” pointing curiously at the contraption around his neck. “ Oh there headphones there a muggle invention that allow you to listen to music while travelling. “Really” Regulus was intrigued causing Severus explain to him causing the conversion to take a more pleasant turn as the two friends spent time catching up.  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
As Regulus graduation day approached he was getting more anxious as well excited. He could almost taste his freedom but at the same time feel the walls closing in on him by his family and Slytherin peers.  
He has finished all his test and exams and had the necessary results forward to his new address. Thank god he was legal age and was able to make decision without his parents finding out. It was the day of his graduation and his parents were in attendance as he walked across the stage and received his certificate Regulus felt relief ,excitement and worry. “ Oh Regulus were so proud of you, you will make the lord proud of your accomplishments and talents you’ll show in his service” Hid mother preened at him when meeting him with his father. “We can’t wait for you to come home and fulfill your destiny son unlike your stain of a brother” his father continued looking at him with pride making Regulus want to vomit. Regulus didn’t say anything just watched both of them even his graduation was about the dark lord ,how he wouldn't be like Sirius and not about him.Tired of his parents, he just smiled and pretended he gave shit about what they were saying. Before stating that he would meet with his fellow classmates saying how he would like to get board the train one last time.When they left, he met with his fellow Slytherin classmate he couldn’t wait to leave as they got on the boat as it was ceremonic to end their Hogwarts experience as they started it. Unlike his classmates he won’t be boarding the train instead would be meeting Severus at Hogsmeade. From there port-keying to near the location of his new home. He got off the boat when got to shore. Sneaking off, he headed to area near the shrieking shack since people tend to avoid the area, making it the perfect location to meet up.  
There he saw lone figure standing waiting. When coming closer it was Severus waiting for him. “Congratulations on your graduation” smiling at him Severus helped with his stuff. “ Ready “ he asked “ Definitely” not wanting to waste time Severus pulling out what looked like a broken kettle they both grabbed as the felt as they were squeezed through a spinning tube. Regulus landed on his hands and knees taking a mouth full sand he hacked and spit it out feeling heat on his neck and hearing the ocean. While Severus just laughed at him causing him to grumble, looking to his friend, who landed perfectly with not a speck on him “ How come you're not eating sand” Regulus complain making Severus chuckle more “ simple experience and practice” offering a hand he helped Regulus up. As he took in his surroundings. “ Regulus Black Aloha and welcome to Hawaii.” Severus beamed at him.


	10. switching sides

As Lucius held his crying son he never felt absolutely helpless and useless before. He was in the quarantine ward of St. mungos not knowing what to do. What his child had dragon pox and there was nothing he could do. His little boy was sick with fatal disease known for taking many lives as a pandemic.   
It after all took his own father's life when Abraxas Malfoy died Lucius didn’t feel single ounce of regret but when his son was exposed and contradicted the disease. Lucius felt his stomach drop and heart constrict.   
Draco was the only good thing that came out his marriage to Narcissa. He was forced to marry a woman he had no interest in, who decided to douse him with love and lust potions to get her way. When Narcissa had complication during Draco’s birth eventually passing away. Lucius was not remorseful or upset in fact he was quite the opposite when the effects of the potions cleared from his systems ecstatic was his only emotion. His only problem was the child she left behind He was solely responsible for a child he created through unseemingly means. He wanted to leave Draco upbringing to the house elves like other pureblood families. Not really caring about the child, holding the child in resentment for what it’s mother and grandfather did to him. He was worried that he would look at Draco and only see the situation his father put him, that Narcissa took advantage of. One day the house elf brought Draco to him since he wouldn’t stop crying. When he first laid eyes on Draco he was surprised to see him he didn’t look anything like Narcissa in fact Draco resemble his own mother who he adored and loved to her last moments. He inherited his pale blonde hair but that was it he Draco had his mother big blue eyes and veela looks and was quite dainty and small.When he picked up his son for the first time, the child stopped crying looking at him curiously before smiling and babbling.  
Lucius truly fell irrevocably and endearingly in love. He would do everything in his power to protect and care for this child being the father he never got.   
When he noticed the child colour was off he took him to the hospital only to find his boy was sick and in his ignorant behavior and avoidance he didn’t notice. It has been almost a month since then and Draco was getting worse and Lucius heart was breaking at the pain his little boy was in he tried reaching in g out to anyone and everyone . He would do whatever was in his power to save his boy.  
When he was at wits ends .One of the healers suggested he should go to St. Seton’s Research Institute in America. Saying a healing master their was quite ingenious had created many potions and cures to many diseases. Knowing he would do anything to save his boy he got his affairs in order and set out to America to seek out Master Bernin

Regulus walked inside the beach house rubbing the water off his body with a towel, not wanting to get water on the floor, which would annoy Severus. Severus and he loved the house they live in it was big and Spacious but still had a home feel to it. While being bright and open nothing like his child home. With light hardwood floors ,with an open floor plan and big window everywhere that let light travelled throughout the house and a six large bedroom, with Library studies and Office and a potion labs even a spacious guest house all sitting by the beach. It was heaven on earth and he got to live in it with his best friend. He smiled at the thought. He smelled food as his stomach grumbled after surfing he was hungry. He changed before heading to kitchen seeing Severus at the stove “ The weather was good today you missed out. He said sitting at the breakfast bar snagging a piece of bacon '' I stayed in the labs late and decided to sleep in”. Severus finished his Master's in Potions and Healing and was a researcher at st.steton while Regulus got his Healer master's and worked with him. Regulus decided to attend the same magical university as severus who graduated top of his class and work the world prestige st.steton as a researcher and healer Focusing potion remedy and anti-Cursing. Regulus followed in Severus footsteps but focused solely on General Healing becoming a healer at st.steton. He and Severus worked on complex cases together.

Life was good. He had a Job he loved his friends and a home he was safe in.  
Finishing eating their meal. They got ready for work. Walking to the Appariation point before going to the outside St.Steton Research Institute and Hospital.   
As they walked into the building Severus and Regulus St. Stenton’s Chief walked towards them.  
Severus Regulus Just the two I was looking for there a parent here specifically looking for you Severus, it case of dragon pox in an infant I thought you and Regulus could tag team it. they both immediately agreed to be one the case understanding complexity and severity of it dragon pox vicious in adult for child it must be agonizing and their wasn’t proper medication and dosage for children since it was rarely occurred for them.  
They briefly read the case as they walked towards the building discussing possible treatments when they walked into the patient room and saw who was there Mr. Malfoy please meet Healer Black and Master Brenin

Lucius couldn’t believe what he was seeing both Severus and Regulus were alive healthy. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing about them leaving London and living here. away all the way in America. Escaping the dark lord and his reign of terror before his down fall. He just hoped they could save his little dragon pulling off another miracle.


	11. oct 31 day of change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> james lives lilly dies

James was going out of his mind ever since the prophecy revolving his son Harry was told he couldn’t handle being trapped inside and was going stir crazy. Lily and him, have been constantly at each others throats . Constantly bickering and fighting he wanted leave and go somewhere out of the country to be safe Lilly disagreed wanted stay, since she had family here. Who was her rotten sister who couldn't to fucks about her.  
Being cooped up at Godric's Hollow was driving each other mad they couldn't agree on anything and were tip toe around the other.  
Sometimes James felt like he rushed things when he and Lily got married right out of Hogwarts. With war on the horizon it everything was rushed. Get a job, get the girl and get married life a systematic checklist that everyone followed. He needed to get out of the house even for a little while he thought. Remus was on mission for Dumbledore and Sirius was busy with auror work. He started rambling inside his own head,Sighing not knowing what to do.  
He decided to get check on Harry walking into the nursery he saw Harry sitting up in his crib playing with his stuffed Dog toy Sirius get him.” hey there little man shouldn’t you be asleep” James cooed walking up to the crib Harry looked up at James “ Dada dada” he babbled lifting his hands ups wanting to be picked up. James lifted him up blowing raspberries on his stomach smiling at the sound of his sons peal of laughter. “Who’s my little prongslet you are, yes you are” spinning Harry around making him laugh more.  
“ What are you doing?” Lily asked from the door causing him to turn around and face her. “ Honestly James Harry should be asleep, you know he’ll cranky latter if he doesn’t get his nap” she huffed. “ I know lily but he was awake when I came to check on him” he tried to explain but Lily was having none of it. “ Honestly it's like you haven’t grown up at all, your his father you need to be responsible, if he awake you should have put him back to sleep not play with him.” James was getting pissed. “ Lily I can't force him to sleep” Lily was honestly on his case for every little thing it was driving him crazy it was her way or not at all .“just give him here,” she said taking Harry out of his arms, “why don’t you go do something away from here, while I’ll put him to sleep. “Fine” James barked out causing Harry to whimper making James feel like shit. “ Know look at what you’ve done” She said turning her back to him. James was pissed, he needed to get out there before he exploded again. He needed to get some fresh air deciding to visit Sirius and see if he needed help with any auror work, hell James was willing to help with paperwork at this time anything out of the ordinary he thought. He grabbed his coat before walking out of his house and appratating to the ministry of magic.  
As he entered the building heading towards the aurora station he saw Sirius talking to another auror it was his new partner since James had to take a leave of absence since the whole issue of the prophecy came up. Looking over to Sirius he waved at his friend “ James what are you doing here.”  
“ I though i get out of the house for a little while mate ,honestly felt myself going stir crazy being cooped up.” James said as he walked over to Sirius.  
“Well I am almost done for the day so we should grab a drink and catch up. While you let off some steam.” Sirius replied  
Sirius knew James he wasn’t one to sit back and wait. The hiding and waiting was probably was driving his friend crazy. Unfortunately there wasn’t much choice with everything going on Death eater raids were happening everywhere everyone had a target on their backs. You couldn’t trust anyone with Remus gone with wolves acting as spy they hardly saw him, Peter was busy and Sirius had to watch his back due to the fact his status as blood traitor. That’s why they changed the secret keeper to Peter it was less obvious. People would expect it to be Sirius. Plus he already had a target on his back being and aurora and and blood traitor. So he convinced LIly and James to change it.The chance of him getting in trouble or caught were higher than Peter so it was safer for it to be him.  
“Come on, Mate lets go” Sirius said grabbing his coat  
Sirius and James Walked out and headed towards the bar most aurors go to when the get off duty. They grabbed a seat and order to mugs of Firewhisky.  
James sighed as looked into his cup he was just tired of the situation of sitting around and waiting it wasn’t his pace and lily wasn’t making things easier.  
Sirius watched as James sighed into his mug ‘ Come on Prongs tell padfoot what's wrong” Sirius tried ribbing James to cheer him up.  
“Do you think I made a mistake Sirius” James asked Sirius  
“About?”Sirius asked confused  
“Lily”  
“What about Lily mate?”  
“ Marrying her?”  
“Wow mate, What brought this on,?”  
“It just me and Lilly are constantly at each other's throat her wanting me to be something I’m not. Maybe we Rushed into things. With wedding and everything. Were only Twenty two and Were married with a Kid. Don’t Get me wrong I love Harry more than anything in the world and never give him up. But me Lily got together in school, war broke out and since then everything has been rushed. We were barely adults, when we got married. Our parents died and then harry was born. It’s like we're checking of a list thing we have to do .Without doing anything fun or enjoying the moment cause we're to worried about tomorrow. She constantly on my cases be more responsible ,behave better etc etc. It’s Driving me crazy. I think maybe we rushed into things. I can’t be the same rooms as her without getting on her nerves so far the only thing we agree on is protecting Harry.” James ranted before taking a gulp of his drink in frustration, he felt burn as it travelled down his throat.  
“ Hey mate, I know that it is the frustrated cooped up part of brain that’s talking you love lily You spent a third of your life chasing after her. Sirius tried reasoning with James .  
“I know that but when first met we were eleven I just saw a pretty face later it was about the challenge of her saying no and choosing snivellus over me. When we got together this war started and we just stayed together.I don’t think it was love more about obligation and what everyone expects “ James said placing his head in his hand “Frankly I think she feels the same, we don’t even stay in the same room unless Harry’s in it”.  
“Come on james it can’t be that bad” Sirius asked shocked he couldn’t believe that James actually felt that way about his marriage. He thought he and lily would be the what everyone strived to be. Hoping it wasn’t serious.  
James just silently nodded his head avoiding looking at Sirius. So he wouldn’t see the disappointment in his face.  
Sirius tried consoling his friend hoping to avoid him doing something drastic “Come on James watch ,it'll just be both the situation of being scared and frustrated with the whole situation revolving Harry that causing these feelings. Watch soon things will get better and you and Lily will be in love again.Forgetting about this whole thing”.  
James stayed silent as they finished their drinks.”Come on mate lets get you home plus I want to see little prongslet” Sirius said trying to cheer up James as they made their way out of the bar to the streets to appratate towards Godric hollow. They saw smoke coming from somewhere and paniced .The rushed toward the house which was damaged.  
When they arrived at the house, they noticed something was wrong, the door was broken into and everything was quite as they stepped into the house saw it looked liked it had been mugged there was rubble everywhere..  
James started to panic “Lily, Lily where are you” he said shouted running through the house when he heard Harry cries he ran upstairs with Sirius behind him. They climbed upstairs. Running upstairs they saw Lily on the floor while Harry was in the crib crying there was a cut on his forehead he quickly picked Harry ‘ SHH SHH baby it’s okay daddy here.” He looked towards Lily who was on the floor with her eyes opened glass like. Sirius went towards her and checked on her telling him what he already knew. “ She’s gone mate,” James legs gave out he fell down to his knee with Harry still in arms as he started to cry. James couldn’t believe it Lily was dead. Holding his son close he let out heart wrenching cry.Thinking what the bloody happened


End file.
